User talk:.Maple/Archive 1
Question I was creeping and noticed your message. It should be present tense, but, some of your edits also removed information that belonged in the article, so I've reverted them. Feel free to fix it if I've made a mistake, which I often do. =3 :Thanks for the reply, Cloudskye =) Maplewing 19:51, January 18, 2013 (UTC) You're very welcome. Also, please don't edit the quote templates without permission. We have the quotes formatted how they're supposed to be. If you'd like to propose a change, though, I believe you can ask Atelda, the head admin, if it's possible. :Oh dear, it seems I'm blowing up things already. :P Maplewing 19:57, January 18, 2013 (UTC) No worries! Sometimes, users don't know that we have things set here. That's why I'm telling you now, so you don't make the accidental mistake of doing something else later. If it counts for anything, I did like that formatting. ^^ Re: I don't own them either, but he's cited as a rogue, so he's a rogue. Or at least was one. 02:09, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Edits The mass amount of edits you made yesterday have been reverted. Please do not make edits replacing dashes and other symbols with code. It's counter-productive and makes it so that browsers are forced to parse pages rather than simply viewing them, making the pages take longer to load. I'm happy you want to help out, but please try to only make productive edits. Making 100 edits in a single day simply replacing the dashes on pages with code is enough to make us suspect you were only trying to get into the chatroom and bypass the edit limits. However, we'll assume good faith and hope you weren't. In short, please do not make such edits in the future. Thanks. 17:51, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Oi, no offense, but I respectfully disagree. You don't use /hyphens/ after a word; you only use them /between/ words (that is, like "she-cat"). You use en dashes, like I used, similar to a colon (:); the usage of – is automatically rendered /as-is/. The only thing that really needs to be parsed is template code, images, and ads. ;-) Maplewing 20:04, January 19, 2013 (UTC) That's all fine and good, but no, there's no need for you to be replacing our hyphens with code. Please cease and desist. And in the future, you need to respond to messages by replying on my talk page. 20:06, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. That was snappy of me. 20:09, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :No problem — I've heard worse. :P Maplewing 20:11, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Still it was rude of me. In any case, while I sort of understand why you went through coding the dashes to be longer, it's still not needed in my opinion. We aren't trying to perfectly match the formatting in the books. Also, you don't need to leave messages on talk pages about edits that need to be made. You can just go ahead and make them yourself unless you're unsure of whether or not the edit should be made. 20:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, I see. Sorry, I thought I'd seen your name around here before. 20:18, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Used to. That might be where I saw you. 20:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Maplewing! It's Red__. :) W[[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'e fight,']]W[[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'e dare,']]W[[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'e end our hunger for justice']] 21:32, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Red__! :) (P.S....that looks odd to type ;) ) Maplewing 21:34, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey there! Hi, Maplewing! For the reformatting of the , I think it may be best to leave it as it is. For the most part, all I believe you did was change the appearance of the template thus it would come down to preference purposes which gives no ground to really change it. I also noticed that you removed the vertical bars and replaced it with angle brackets changing it to coding tags so I also must base my decision on whether the template will still work in displaying the exact descriptions as it was meant to without the vertical bars. However, if my understanding is incorrect or you would like to support your idea on reformatting more, I invite you to message me again on it. 22:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: No problem! Our fault for forgetting those, xD. Thanks for making them too! 19:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) The Sun Trail Maple, please do not add any form of a summary onto the page for The Sun Trail. The book has not been official released to the general public, and will not be until March 5th. Until then, this website is to remain spoiler free at all times, regardless of whether or not you have an early copy of the book or access to browse inside information. I also advise you read the spoiler policy and the unreleased book policy, as you've violated both of them with these edits. :Wait whoa...I asked 'teldy over the Wikia chat a few days back and she said it was fine, as long as it was cited. o.O Acknowledged. Maplewing 12:33, February 27, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter if you had permission or not. It still goes against everything we do here. Cited or not, the book is not officially released, so we can't add anything to any of the pages. 'teldy appears to be mistaken if that's what she told you, because then she's telling you to break at least two of the wiki policies.